Benutzer Diskussion:Silbertanz
Herzlich Willkommen Hallo, ich bin einer der Admins der Community. Herzlich willkommen und vielen Dank, dass du Benutzer:Silbertanz bearbeitet hast! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, um loszulegen, sieh dir am besten erst einmal unsere Hilfeseiten an oder nimm hier Kontakt zu mir oder einem anderen Admin auf. Allgemeine Unterstützung erhältst du auch in der Community Deutschland, wo du die Foren und Blogs durchforsten kannst. Hinterlasse mir bitte eine Nachricht, wenn ich dir bei irgendeinem Problem behilflich sein kann. Viel Spaß bei ! Benutzer Diskussion:Fireheart002 Hallo Silbertänzer Ich bin Eichhornsprung und schon ätwas länger in diesen Wikia von mir stammt auch die Seite Silbertanz. Also erstmal viel Spaß hier im Wikia und ich hoffe du hast viele Ideen und warum hat Waschbärpelz deine Seite erstehlt LG 12:04, 16. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Hy Hy Silver (wenn ich dich so nennen darf), ich bin genau wie Eichhorn auch schon etwas länger in diesem Wikia. Wenn du magst kann ich dir gerne eine Signatur machen oder wenn du irgendwelche anderen Fragen hast, bin ich für dich da Lg Ja klar Natürlich können wir Freunde sein Wegen der Siggi, da bräuchte ich noch ein paar Infos von dir: *'Farbe '- welche Farbe willst du, Verlauf (siehe meine), einfarbig *'Schriftart '- verschlungen, handschriftenmäßig *'Schatten '- möchtest du hinter deine Siggi noch einen Schatten? *'Spruch hochgestellt '- soll der Spruch hochgestellt sein (so wie bei Eichhorn und mir), oder genau so sein wie der Name? *'Name '- welchen Namen möchtest du in deiner Signatur haben? *'Spruch '- welchen Spruch möchtest du in deiner Signatur haben? Deine PS: Ich wollte nur fragen, ob wir vielleicht mal irgendwann zusammen eine Geschichte schreiben wollen Wegen dem Mentorenprogramm, ich kann nicht besonders viel, aber was ich weiß, das kann ich dir beibringen wenn du magst. Sonst musst du einfach mal Sunny fragen, die hat mir alles beigebracht was ich kann ;) 'Hi^^' Hi Dance (darf ich dich so nennen?), ich wollte mich nur kurz vorstellen. Ich bin Nussfrost und ich wollte ich dich hier herzlich willkommen heißen und dir eine schöne Zeit und kreativität wünschen. Falls du Fragen hast kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Falls ich mal ein Bild für dich malen soll bin ich da^^ Ich freue mich über jeden Auftrag. Auch mache ich seid neuestem auch Cover aber ich bin noch ziemlich eingschränkt was das angeht, aber ich werde alles daransetzen das es nach den Wünschen entspricht. So genug gelabert....noch einen schönen Tag^^ Deine Hey (: Hallo und herzlich willkommen hier im Wiki! Ich bin Sunnypaw oder einfach Sunny und bin schon ziemlich lange hier im Wiki aktiv. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir eine Signatur machen, bei Fragen zu dem ganzen Wikia kannst du dich ebenfalls gerne an mich wenden, ich helfe gern. Auch kann ich dir gerne ein Bild malen oder Quellcodes designen, falls du das denn willst (: Auf jeden Fall wünsche ich dir eine schöne Zeit und viel Kreativität hier in . Schau doch mal im Chat vorbei! Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich laber zu viel ^^ auf jeden Fall: viel Spaß noch hier! (; Sig Farbverlauf Sie ist noch nicht ganz fertig, aber wie meintest du das mit dem Farbverlauf? Also soll der nur für den Namen sein, oder für Namen und Spruch, oder nur für Spruch? Sig So, das ist deine Signatur Wenn du den Anfang von Glaube an den SternenClan noch silbriger haben möchtest, dann musst du mir nur Bescheid sagen. Um deine Signatur benutzen zu können musst du auf Einstellungen gehen und dann diesen Text bei Benutzerdefinierte Signatur eingeben: |[[Benutzer:Silbertanz|Silbertanz]]}} Dann musst du noch ein Häkchen bei Ich will Wikitext in meiner Signatur verwenden machen. Ich hoffe dann mal das es funktioniert, du bist nämlich die erste, der ich eine Signatur mache. ;) Wie bereits gesagt, wenn dir etwas nicht gefällt, dann schreib mich einfach an und ich verbessere es. Deine 12:41, 18. Mär. 2017 (UTC) Nicht wundern, ich brauch noch ne Weile für das Verändern deiner Sig, hab nur schon mal zwischengespeichert damit ich einen Anhaltspunkt habe von dem aus ich das dann noch weniger grau und mehr silbrig werden lassen kann und weniger Blau, aber das trifft gerade am besten auf Silber zu n deshalb habe ich dann davon erstmal die Hauptcodes genommen um es dann später nochmal verbessern zu können Lg Tupfen 'Vorlage' Uff das wird schwierig zu erklären...ich geb dir einfach ein paar getigerte Vorlagen von mir und du kannst dann schauen wie ich das gemacht habe: Vorlage getigert.png|Das ist dir Vorlage die ich auch immer nehme Käferflügel.png Katze springen getigert.png|Die hab ich im Internet gefunden... Deine Re: Danke ;D Natürlich kann ich deine Mentorin sein! (: Und übrigens ich finde es total nett dass du geantwortet hast du bist die einzige von über 15 ._. und danke für das Kompliment wegen den Bearbeitungen! Außerdem finde ich das mit Warrior Cats Fantasy Wikia voll nett von dir ^-^ Antwort Wegen den Bildern, ich nehme einfach immer irgendwelche, soweit ich weiß darf ma halt ween da Signaturen schon dran sind diese dann nicht wegmachen, aber sonst muss man glaube ich nichts beachten Spitzname: Ja klar, gerne sogar, dann kann ich dich nämlich auch richtig bei meinen Freunden dazu schreiben :D Deine 13:31, 19. Mär. 2017 (UTC) PS: Deine Sig ist fertig, Sunny hat mir geholfen also musst du dich noch bei ihr bedanken ;) 'Freunde' Hi Dance du hast ja erst gefragt ob wir Freunde sein wollen. Ich würde gern noch etwas warten da ich dich ja noch nicht so gut kenne. Deine 'Re' Danke Dance das du mir das von Waschbärpelz ausrichtest. Könntest du ihn fragen weshalb er nicht reinkommt ich hab Kontakte zu Personen von Community-Deutschland die sind für alle Wikis zuständig und ich kenn da einen der mit sowas zu tun hat und es vllt. reparieren kann. Deine Schau einfach auf mein Profil, da sind spezielle Angebote. Wähl einfach was aus und ich kann dir dann alles erklären, weil mit Siggys gibt es seehr spezielle Dinge. Wusstest du übrigens dass Forests Angaben ursprünglich meine waren und dass ich den Spruch + den Schatten von deiner Siggy gemacht hab? :D : PS: Bitte unterschreibe immer mit ~~~~, ich kann das nicht, da bei mir irgendein Eingabefehler ist ... '' Okay gut, na dann^^ Zuerst musst du dir eine Schriftart aussuchen, da du verschlungen und/oder edel willst, kannst du dich [https://www.fonts.com/de/browse?filter=family:classification:script&sort=browseSort:alpha '''hier'] mal umschauen. Wenn du dir eine Schriftart ausgesucht hast, die dir gefällt (mit der Zeit lernst du immer mehr Schriftarten auswendig, mach dir da keine Sorgen. Ich weiß auch schon mindestens 15), dann gehst du in den Quelltext-Editor, gibst den Text ein, den du in deiner gewählten Schriftart haben möchtest, und fügst folgenden Code vor und nach dem Text ein: Text Ich kann verstehen, wenn du das jetzt etwas verwirrend findest, darum mache ich ein Beispiel, nämlich schreibe ich den Text Dies ist ein Beispiel in der Schriftart MV Boli. Statt Dies ist ein Beispiel musst du dann eben deinen gewünschten Text und statt MV Boli deine Schriftart hinschreiben. So wird Dies ist ein Beispiel zu Dies ist ein Beispiel. Manche Schriftarten sind da aber nicht möglich, ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber dann müsstest du dir halt einfach eine andere suchen, das sollte auch kein Problem sein. Es gibt Tausende von Schriftarten, davon werden wahrscheinlich 99,5% gehen, aber wenn eine mal nicht geht, überprüfe einfach noch mal den Code :) Wenn du findest, dass eine Schriftart zu klein ist, füge vor und nach dem ' ein ein, also damit meine ich, dass du den Text vergrößerst. Beispiel: Vivaldi. Ich glaube, du siehst, '''dass dieser Text fast schon unleserlich ist deshalb muss man es vergrößern: ''dass dieser Text fast schon unleserlich ist, und das wird zu '''dass dieser Text fast schon unleserlich ist'. Je mehr bigs du um den Text herummachst, desto größer wird er. Denke daran, dass du jedes Mal, wenn du ein neues ' öffnest, dass du dann auch am Ende des Textes mit einem ' schließt. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen, falls du etwas nicht verstanden hast, frag einfach. Probier einfach bei deiner Antwort auf meiner Disk aus, eine Schriftart zu machen, und ich empfehle dir, immer zuerst eine Vorschau zu betrachten, um zu prüfen, dass alles richtig ist, das mache ich auch immer :) Für eine Farbe brauchst du diesen Code: Text und wenn du zwei oder mehr Codes zusammenfügen willst: Text (: : Vielleicht können wir im Chat weitermachen, das geht schneller :) Kategorien Hallo, Fireheart002 hat ja in diesem Forum-Post nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Seiten auf vorgegebene weise Kategorisieren soll. Ich wollte ihr gerne dabei helfen, die Seiten alle so zu kategorisieren wie er sich das vorstellt. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen könnte die Kategorien deiner Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich werde nichts am Inhalt verändern, nur die Kategorien nach den Vorschriften anpassen. Wäre ganz lieb wenn du mir eine kurze Antwort schreiben könntest. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 14:29, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Ich mal wieder ^^ Hi Silver Wegen den Spitznamen, ich hab sie jetzt eingetragen Und danke wegen der Kategorie, ich habe komplett vergessen sie mit einzutragen ^^ Wegen unserer Geschichte, hast du schon eine Ahnung wie dein Hauptcharakter heißen soll? Re Ich weiß nicht, ob das jetzt schnell genug war. :'D Aber ich denke, das kannst du ruhig machen, es sei denn, diese Bilder sind ganz klar mit einer Unterschrift oder Watermark gekennzeichnet. :) - 17:47, 6. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Naja, es ist schon ziemlich viel Signatur auf einmal. Besonders die Zeichen im Bild, sogenannte Watermarks, sind sehr offensichtlich (und stören davon abgesehen ziemlich die Ästhetik des Bildes. xD) - 19:28, 6. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Was ich mache Silver ist, dass wenn ich echte Katzen in der Stadt sehe, und sie zutraulich genug sind, ich einfach mit der Handykamera Bilder von denen Knipse und die dann verwende. Dann hab ich das Problem mit einer Signatur/Wasserzeichen nicht. Währe das auch eine Option? ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 16:00, 10. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Ist kein Problem. Es war nicht zu spät. Ich wollt es nur erwähnen, da ich auch schon öfters ,mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe, echte Bilder von echten Katzen zu nehmen. Es ist ja zu dme deine Entscheidung ob du es machst. Dafür sind wir anderen User ja da.um Vorschläge zu machen. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 20:07, 11. Apr. 2017 (UTC) 'Kategorien' Hi Dance ich wollte dich nur auf deine Kategorien hinweisen Schüler, Krieger usw. gibt es nicht umsonst einmal das hat auch Fire in ihrem Forumsbeitrag erwähnt. Deine Nut Hi Silver, ich wollte dich genauso wie Nut noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass diese Kategorien mit den Eigennamen dahinter nur benutzt werden sollten, wenn es wirklich nötig ist, ansonsten sollte man sie nicht verwenden Deine Leopard Hallo, könntest du bitte damit aufhören verbotene Kategorien zu benutzen!? Beispiele: Krieger (Silver), Schüler (Silver), Junges (Silver), Zweite Anführer (Silver), Anführer (Silver). Hör einfach auch damit! Du bist genauso wie Sunnypaw907. Lies einfach den Forumsbeitrag von Fireheart nochmal! Da hat Tautropfen ein Kommentar geschrieben man soll diese Kategorien NICHT BENUTZEN und NICHTMEHR VERWENDEN!!!! Lies es nocheinmal oder bist du komplett blind!? 'Nachricht' Wieso ignorrierst du mich eigentlich? Tupfen und ich haben dir die selbe Nachricht mit den selben Inhalten geschrieben. Tupfen antwortetes du aber und sagst ihr danke während du mich völlig in den Wind stellst :'-( Deine Nut Bist du die gleiche Person wie Eichhornsprung? Dein Schreibstil erinnert mich an ihren ~ Sunny